Cuando América piensa
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: ... el fin del mundo está cerca. Por ejemplo, cuando se le ocurre la genial idea de encerrar a Francia y a Inglaterra en la misma habitación.


- ¡_Stupid frog_! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no vuelvas a meterme mano!

- Pero es que tienes unas nalgas tan _belles_...

América suspira. Todas las conferencias iguales. No pasaban ni dos minutos y ya tenía a Francia e Inglaterra peleando por alguna perversidad. Al principio intentaba separarlos, pero ya se había cansado de recibir golpes. Y los otros países... bueno, ya se habían acostumbrado. Italia se entretiene con los gatos de Grecia, que está dormido. Alemania intenta llevar una discusión seria con Rusia, que sigue insistiendo en que si todos fueran uno con él no habría problemas. El estadounidense levanta la voz para seguir la reunión sobre el calentamiento global, pero los gritos de Inglaterra y Francia no dejan que se le escuche. Hastiado, pega un golpe fuerte en la mesa y anuncia la pausa. Todo el mundo se marcha a comer, excepto el francés y el inglés que siguen enfrascados en su discusión.

-¡Estoy harto de esos dos! –dice América antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa (con doble de queso, salsa barbacoa y sin pepinillo).- ¡No podemos tener una conferencia mundial tranquila con Francia e Inglaterra en la misma habitación!

- L-la verdad... es que tienes r-razón... –este es Canadá (el pobrecito solo puede comer con América porque nadie más parece darse cuenta de que existe).- P-pero... ¿qué podemos ha-hacer?

- No sé... Ya he probado poniéndolos lo más separado posible, pero ni aún así.

- ¿Y s-si los encierras en c-cubículos... para que n-no se vean?

- Creo que con solo oír la voz el uno del otro destrozarían el cubículo y saldrían a pegarse –le da un sorbo a su refresco maxi.- Y aunque no destrozaran el cubículo, la pelea sería a voces y el problema seguiría ahí.

- Quizás e-es que... tienen de-demasiada tensión acumulada... pe-pero como están en-en público... no p-pueden solucionarlo...

- Puede que tengas razón.

- T-tienen que enfrentarse... y s-solucionarlo... –dice Canadá mientras pega un débil golpe en la mesa. La gente de las otras mesas empieza a murmurar porque América está hablando con un fantasma que da golpes.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- L-leí en una r-revista... que s-si no lo hacen por v-voluntad propia... hay que o-obligarles... en-encerrándolos.

- ¡Esa es la solución! –Exclama levantándose de la mesa de golpe.- Pero hay que buscar un sitio dónde encerrarlos. Y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el resto de países.

- Quizás... p-podríamos llevarlo a-a cabo... en la p-próxima reunión...

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tener que soportarlos el resto de la tarde? ¡Me explotará la cabeza! –América pone morritos y se deja caer en plancha encima de la mesa.

- A-aprovecharíamos para-a... con-convocar una reunión e-extraoficial... por la noche... F-Francia e In-Inglaterra no lo no-notarán...

- Mmm... –el americano se queda unos segundos pensando.- Sí... podría funcionar... ¡Y así se acabaría mi dolor de cabeza! –Le da un abrazo a Canadá.- ¡Eres un genio, hermanito! Si funciona, te invitaré durante una semana a panqueques con sirope.

- ¡_M-maple_!

La reunión se reanuda después de comer y a pesar de las protestas de Italia (respaldado por su hermano, España y Grecia) porque no puede echarse su preciada siesta. Todo se desarrolla como siempre: América propone un plan absurdo, unos (pocos) están a favor, el resto en contra y Francia e Inglaterra empiezan a pelearse. Pero a partir de aquí empieza lo raro. América, lejos de desesperarse, empieza a garabatear en un trozo de papel y se lo pasa a su vecino, Islandia. El islandés lee el papel que dice:

_Reunión secreta a las 22:00 horas en la sala verde para tratar una_

_¡MISIÓN ULTRA-SECRETA E IMPORTANTE!_

_Que no se enteren ni Francia ni Iggy_

_Atte: El héroe América_

_PS: Pásaselo a tu vecino._

Y así el papelito va pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar de nuevo a América. Rusia, al lado de Canadá, dice bajito:

- Seguro que será alguna idiotez sobre la falta de coca-cola.

- N-no, señor Rusia. L-le aseguro que es m-muy importante...

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, iré, da. –Rusia se gira para mirarlo.- A propósito, ¿quién eres?

- S-soy Canadá –dice entre cascaditas.

- Aunque sigo creyendo que todo se solucionaría si el mundo entero fuera uno conmigo, da –y de repente un aura oscura invade el rincón de la mesa.

- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la reunión secreta.

- América, ¿qué haces susurrando y a la luz de la vela? –Pregunta Alemania antes de encender las luces.- Existe una cosa que se llama electricidad y se usa para encender bombillas que dan luz.

- ¡Jo, Alemania, ya has arruinado el ambiente!

- Bueno, América-san, creo que sería mejor que nos dijera el porqué de esta reunión secreta –interviene Japón.

- Está bien –dice con un puchero.- Durante la hora de comer, yo y Canadá...

- Será "Canadá y yo" –le corrige Noruega.

- ¿Quién es Canadá? –y la pregunta del millón va para Dinamarca.

- ¿Queréis que os lo cuente o no? –Todo el mundo asiente y se queda callado.- En fin... Estuvimos pensando en que había que encontrar una manera de solucionar el problema llamado... –señala la pizarra, en la que hay un dibujo un poco raro- ¡Francia e Inglaterra!

Hace una pausa de efecto para causar más impresión, pero lo único que hace la gente es quedarse callada. Hasta suena un grillito.

- Estoy seguro de que estamos todos hartos de que no se pueda llevar a término una conferencia internacional por culpa de sus peleas –suenan murmullos de asentimiento.- Así que hemos decidido encerrarlos a los dos solos en la próxima conferencia, para que se peleen a su gusto sin molestar a nadie... ¿Dónde va a ser la reunión? –Italia levanta la mano y América le cede la palabra.

- En casa de Francia-niichan.

- Pues los encerraremos en su habitación. –Señala a su hermano.- Canadá, tú te encargarás de atrancar las ventanas y robar la llave de la habitación.

- ¿Y-yo?

- ¿A quién le preguntas? –dice Dinamarca.

- S-soy Canadá.

- Encantado, yo Dinamarca –y se sacude la mano.

- Cuando empiecen a discutir, tú, Alemania –lo señala- te ocuparás de Francia y tú, Rusia –gira la mano hacia él- de Inglaterra. Los dejaréis inconscientes y los encerraremos en la habitación de Francia. Después yo, el _hero_, continuará presidiendo la reunión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dice ni pío.

- Pues ya está, decidido. Se disuelve la congregación.

La gente se empieza a marchar, algunos lanzando unos suspirados "por fin me podré ir a casa", otros diciendo aliviados "por una vez tendremos una reunión en paz". La puerta se cierra y la estancia se queda sumida en el silencio y vacía...

- ¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

- ¿Quién eres? –dice el oso.

- Canadá.

- ¡Ah! _Bonjour, mes amis_. Bienvenidos todos. Por favor, sentaos y sentíos como en casa.

Y así da comienzo una nueva reunión. Los países van entrando lentamente, intercambiando algunas palabras de cortesía y estableciendo conversaciones banales. Se sientan cada uno en su sitio asignado y el anfitrión comienza a hablar:

- Declaro la conferencia abierta. Intentaremos resolver la falta de _amour_ que hay en el mundo...

- ¡_Wine bastard_! ¡Eso no es un problema!

- ¡Claro que _oui_! La falta de _amour_ te ha hecho un amargado.

- ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

- ¡Amargado!

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Vas a ver lo que puede hacer este amargado! –se le lanza encima y así empieza una nueva pelea.

América se gira hacia Alemania e intercambian una señal, un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Después mira a Rusia y le dedica el mismo signo. Los dos se levantan y se dirigen hacia los contendientes, que se pegan puñetazos entre "_damn frog"_'s y "_conard_"'s. Alemania coge a Francia por la espalda. El francés se gira y, al ver al alemán, cree que su peor pesadilla se está haciendo realidad. Empieza a moverse y agitar las piernas para intentar soltarse mientras grita enloquecido. El alemán lo deja inconsciente de un puñetazo y lo carga al hombro.

Inglaterra, sin embargo, presenta más batalla. A pesar del "kol kol" de Rusia, que le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera, se agita y golpea las piernas y el pecho del ruso hasta que consigue liberarse. Su libertad no dura demasiado, ya que América lo coge por detrás y le da la oportunidad a Rusia de dejarlo inconsciente. Por fin consiguen cargarlos y los llevan a la habitación de Francia. Canadá se mete en la habitación para asegurarse de que la ventana está bien cerrada. Pero cuando intenta volver a salir, su hermano ya ha cerrado la puerta con llave. Golpea la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, que no son muchas, con la esperanza de que le abran.

- ¡Ahahaha! ¡Mi plan ha salido a la perfección!

- América, ¿no oyes unos golpes un poco raros?

- ¡Abrid la puerta! –dice Canadá con una vocecita llorosa.

- Yo no escucho nada.

- _Niet_, ni yo. Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Alemania, da.

- Bueno, volvamos a la reunión. –Se marchan los tres y dejan a Canadá encerrado y llorando. No quiere quedarse ahí dentro. ¡A saber lo que son capaces de hacer esos dos cuando se den cuenta de que están encerrados! De repente, oye unos gemidos a su espalda. Se gira y se queda de piedra al ver que Inglaterra está a punto de despertarse. ¡Como lo pille...! Gira la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta dar con un armario. No lo piensa demasiado: abre la puerta y se mete dentro justo a tiempo.

Inglaterra se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Le duele horrores. Mira a su alrededor y ve que no está en la sala de reuniones, sino en una habitación. Encima de una cama que ni siquiera es suya. Y con Francia inconsciente al lado... Esto es muy raro.

Sacude la cabeza y empieza a rebuscar por sus bolsillos. Saca el móvil y llama a América. Seguro que él tiene algo que ver con esta broma de mal gusto.

El móvil suena.

- Pi... pi... pi... ¡Al habla el _hero_!

- América, ¿qué has hecho?

- ¿De qué hablas, Iggy?

- No te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué nos has encerrado?

- Porque estamos hartos de que no podamos tener una reunión en condiciones sin que estalle una pelea. Así que, como tenéis tantas ganas de discutir, hacedlo sin molestar a los demás.

- ¿Me vas a dejar encerrado con el _wine_ _bastard_?

- Exacto, hasta que os enfrentéis a vuestros problemas. Y ahora, _bye_, Iggy –y cuelga.

- ¡Será...! –Corta la llamada.- ¿Y ahora qué narices hago?

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta. Toma el pomo y lo sacude, pero la puerta no se abre. Se gira y se va a la ventana, y también está cerrada desde fuera. El americano ha planeado (por una vez) bien las cosas. Se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro. América siempre está armándola y liando las cosas. De repente siente que las sábanas se mueven y escucha los muelles del colchón chirriar. Se gira y ve que Francia se está despertando. El francés se masaje el cuello y mira a su alrededor. Después se dirige al inglés:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estamos en mi habitación?

- A América se le ha ocurrido la "genial" idea de encerrarnos hasta que dejemos de discutir.

- Pues ya puede esperar sentado a que llegue el fin del mundo –lanza una carcajada y se sienta.

- La verdad es que tiene algo de razón. Nos pasamos la vida discutiendo.

- Eres tú el que siempre empieza.

- Si dejaras de decir tonterías, _froggie_, no empezaría las discusiones.

- ¿Estás diciendo que solo digo tonterías!

- Exacto.

- ¡_Bâtard_! ¡Eso no me lo dices a la cara!

- ¡Acabo de hacerlo!

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡Te voy a enseñar de qué está hecho el territorio francés! –Y dicho esto, se le lanza encima y empieza a repartir puñetazos.

Caen al suelo y empiezan a rodar en todas direcciones. Se chocan contra las paredes y muchos de los numerosos adornos terminan rotos en el suelo. Se golpean el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo intentan esquivar y parar los golpes del contrario. Están un buen rato así hasta que se cansan y acaban tirados en el suelo, lado a lado, mirando al techo. Recuperan poco a poco el aliento y se pasan la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Después, sin mirarse a la cara, empiezan a hablar:

- Por una vez... creo que... América tiene razón.

- No puedo estar... más de acuerdo... _mon_ _ami_.

- Demasiada... tensión... acumulada... entre los dos.

- Sí... deberíamos... acostarnos.

- S- ¡_What_? –Se levanta de golpe y se gira al francés.

- Sí, _mon_ _cher_ –mueve la cabeza hacia Inglaterra.- Tenemos demasiada tensión sexual acumulada. Hay que aliviarla y para eso tenemos que acostarnos.

- ¿De dónde has sacado que hay tensión se-se-sexual entre nosotros?

- Si fuera otro tipo de tensión, hace tiempo que nos la habríamos quitado de encima a golpes.

- B-bueno, puede que sea cierto... ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a acceder a tener se-se-sexo contigo!

- Pues... a mí no me importaría –replica con su mirada de depredador sexual. Se gira hasta quedar apoyado en sus manos y rodillas y empieza a gatear lentamente hacia Inglaterra.

- Ve-venga...Tienes que estar de coña, Francia. –Conforme el francés se acerca, él va dando marcha atrás como puede.

- Para nada... hace tiempo que te tengo ganas. –Se va acercando cada vez más sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Los suyos muestran ya un brillo lujurioso.

- Si-si siempre nos pasamos el tiempo peleando. –Sigue yendo hacia atrás hasta que se choca contra la pared. Mira asustado a los ojos azules que se oscurecen por el deseo y teme por su integridad física.

- Porque estás muy sexy enfadado. Pero... –lo acorrala contra el muro- ya no aguanto más.

Junta sus labios en un beso violento y duro. Inglaterra se opone con todas sus fuerzas al beso. Se retuerce, golpea el pecho del otro como puede, intenta apartarlo, pero nada sirve. Francia parece sacar fuerzas sobrehumanas cuando se trata de acosar a la gente. Acaba reducido contra la pared, con los brazos del francés inmovilizándolo y su lengua intentando abrirse paso entre sus dientes. De repente, se siente levantado del suelo y arrastrado hacia la cama. Intenta clavar los talones en la moqueta, pero el francés le hace perder el equilibrio y consigue tirarlo en la cama. Aturdido, no se da cuenta del momento en el que Francia saca unas esposas con goma-espuma en los bordes y lo ata al cabezal de madera de la cama. Ahora está paralizado y a merced del francés pervertido.

- ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡No tiene gracia! –Sacude los brazos, pero las esposas son robustas y no ceden.

- Claro que tiene gracia.

- ¡Será para ti, _fucking_ _frog_!

- Exactamente –busca debajo de la cama hasta que encuentra una caja.- Y no hemos ido demasiado lejos. Apenas he empezado. –Deja la caja cerca del cuerpo de Arthur y se acerca a su cara.

El inglés intenta por todos los medios evitarlo, pero Francis consigue darle de nuevo un beso. Esta vez es más lento, más suave, como si de ese modo pudiera distraerlo del hecho de que está maniatado y encerrado en una habitación con él. Las manos francesas, suaves y frías como si fueran de mármol puro, aflojan la corbata y se la sacan por la cabeza. Luego desprenden uno a uno los botones de la camisa mientras los labios finos siguen repartiendo besos por la faz agitada del inglés. Los largos dedos recorren con lentitud las facciones inglesas: los pómulos, las mejillas un poco hundidas, las sienes, las pestañas, el puente de la nariz y finalmente se entretienen con las espesas cejas.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unas cejas muy expresivas? –Pregunta mientras las delinea.- Aún cuando quieres aparentar indiferencia, tus cejas expresan tu estado de ánimo. Quizás por eso son la parte de tu cara que más me gusta.

- _Stupid bastard_... –gira la cabeza fuera del alcance de los finos labios.- Estas cosas no se dicen a un polvo de una noche.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo eres?

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? ¿Que no te he visto con todas esas personas? Las engatusas con cuatro palabras bonitas, te las llevas a su cama y después desapareces por la mañana. ¡Pues perdona por decepcionarte, pero no quiero ser uno más de la larga lista!

- Si de verdad lo fueras, no me habría molestado en perseguirte durante lo que llevo de vida. –Le besa la mejilla y lo abraza.- Llevo tanto tiempo detrás de ti, mirándote, observando tus gestos, que he aprendido a quererlo todo de ti. –Sigue besando su cara.- Tus espantosas cejas, tu carácter insoportable, tu comida horrorosa... Todo.

- B-bueno –responde sonrojado.- Podrías haberte ahorrado todos los insultos... Pero supongo que está bien para una confesión.

- _Ravi d'entendre ça_. –Lo besa en la boca.- Entonces continúo.

- ¿_What_! ¡Yo nunca he dicho-!

La queja queda cortada por una lengua que se mete sin avisar entre los labios ingleses. Los finos dedos siguen con su tarea de quitar por completo la camisa y la dejan colgado de las esposas. Después acarician la piel blanca, aún más que la suya, que se eriza a su paso. El ambiente se caldea, y el calor enrojece las mejillas de Arthur, hace sudar sus pieles y jadear a sus bocas. Llevan demasiado tiempo esperando por este contacto. Los besos de Francia bajan por el cuello, dejando aquí y allá mordiscos apasionados que más tarde se convertirán en cardenales. Inglaterra lanza suspiros satisfechos y se tensa un poco en busca de un contacto más pronunciado. El francés besa la clavícula mientras sus dedos acarician delicadamente los pezones rosaditos y erizados. Arthur gime un poco y mira la espalda aún vestida del francés.

- N-no es justo... quítate la ropa...

- _À vos ordres, mon cher_. –Dice, y se separa lo justo para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa.

Vuelve a dirigir sus cuidados al níveo pecho inglés. Esta vez, su boca besa los botoncitos de carne rosada, los lame, los chupa. Los succiona con fuerza durante un buen rato, maravillado con los gemidos, casi gritos, del inglés. Sus dedos no se están quietos y acarician los costados, grabando en su memoria la posición de cada costilla. Su boca vuelve a subir a los labios de Inglaterra e intercambian un beso apasionado, febril, que expresa toda la necesidad que tienen el uno del otro. Tanto tiempo imaginándose en los brazos del otro, besándose, acariciándose... y por fin sus fantasías se convierten en realidad.

Francis dirige sus manos expertas a las caderas de su _partenaire_. Masajea los huesos con los pulgares mientras que, con su lengua, baja y sube lentamente por el esternón. Las piernas se separan por voluntad propia y dejan que el francés se tumbe en su pecho, sus pieles por fin en contacto total. Su lengua por fin se mueve un poco más al sur, al ombligo, donde lamen y chupan, dejando más futuros cardenales. Sus dedos desabrochan lentamente el cinturón y lo lanzan al suelo. Después sueltan el botón y bajan la cremallera con exasperante lentitud. El inglés desde arriba observa cada uno de sus movimientos desesperado. La ropa lo asfixia y le aprieta. Quiere, no, necesita que el francés lo desnude por completo.

Francia parece captar su necesidad pero, haciendo gala de su vena perversa, baja los pantalones pero no la ropa interior. Para frustración de Arthur, se dedica a desabrochar los cordones de los zapatos. Le quita los calcetines y le saca los pantalones, todo esto con mucha tranquilidad. Se vuelve a situar entre sus piernas y se queda mirando el bulto oculto por la tela de la ropa interior. Toca la punta con el dedo y la frota ligeramente. El tejido se humedece un poco e Inglaterra lanza un gemido ahogado. Acerca los labios y reparte unos cuantos besos, cosa que hace al inglés jadear sonoramente. Por fin, lame y mordisquea la tela para descontento de Arthur, que mueve las caderas en un silencioso mensaje. Quiere que le quite toda la ropa. Ya.

Francis mira la cara de Arthur. Lo que ve casi le provoca un golpe de calor. La cara completamente roja, sudada, refleja una expresión de necesidad absoluta. Los ojos verdes parecen anegados por las lágrimas de frustración y los labios están resecos de tanto gemir y morderlos. Estremeciéndose, le quita con rapidez la única prenda que queda y, de golpe, se la mete en la boca. El inglés no puede evitar gritar, y más aún cuando experimenta un sube y baja por su miembro. Su espalda se encorva, presa del placer que recorre todo su cuerpo cada vez que el francés usa sus dientes en su sensibilizada piel. Los labios expertos lo están llevando al límite y apenas han empezado. Pero es que se siente tan bien... Solo un poco más...

Pero justo cuando siente que se va a liberar, Francia para. Intenta abrir los ojos llorosos y ver lo que ocurre, pero antes de poder recuperar la vista siente que Francis le pone algo alrededor de la base. Después la lengua francesa vuelve a posarse en su miembro y a chupar. Los bramidos llenan de nuevo el aire de la habitación. Se siente al borde del éxtasis del placer tan intenso que le brinda esa boca... Pero hay algo que le impide alcanzarlo. Y ese algo es lo que hay alrededor de su base.

- Fra-Francis... ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Ponerte un anillo –dice mientras se saca el miembro de la boca.- Quiero que esto dure un buen rato, _mon amour_.

- Pe-pero... _it hurts_... –responde con los ojos humedecidos.

- No te preocupes... No lo tendrás puesto mucho tiempo.

El francés rebusca en la caja hasta que saca algo alargado y de color rosado... bueno, morado... en fin, un color así. Con una sonrisa, lo acerca a los labios jadeantes de Inglaterra. Lo introduce un poco en su boquita hasta que el inglés decide empezar a chuparlo. Lo mete un poco más y Arthur cierra los ojos. Lo lame y chupa como si se imaginara que es el miembro del francés. Francia se relame los labios al pensar que su miembro podría estar ahí, en esa boquita. Pero decide que es mejor poner su idea en práctica en otra ocasión y, con una sonrisa pícara, vuelve a rebuscar en la caja. Saca un bote de lubricante y, con la pericia de un experto, le quita el tapón con una mano e impregna sus dedos. Vuelve a lamer el miembro olvidado al tiempo que inserta el dedo índice. Escucha un grito ahogado por el aparato que tiene en la boca, un grito que se encuentra a medio camino entre el dolor y el goce.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y muerde un poco el juguete que tiene entre los dientes. La lengua de nuevo en su miembro lo vuelve loco, pero no le proporciona el alivio que necesita. El dedo que se mueve en su interior con violencia y dureza le está llenando de sensaciones que jamás habría imaginado que existieran. Esta dulce tortura lo está matando y al mismo tiempo le hace sentir vivo. Ni siquiera su pasado como pirata, tiempos que pasaba asaltando barcos, viviendo al límite entre la vida y la muerte, ahogado en toneladas de oro y litros de sangre, podía compararse a lo que estaba experimentando en este momento.

Un nuevo dedo se entierra en su interior y su cuerpo se sobresalta. Se mueven en su interior hacia dentro y hacia afuera, en círculos, ensanchando la abertura, hasta que rozan un punto que casi le hace acabar. Desgraciadamente, el anillo sigue en su sitio. Los dedos siguen abusando de ese punto hasta que, sin motivo aparente, el francés los saca. Después toma con esos mismos dedos toma el aparatito que tiene en la boca, para disgusto del inglés. El juguete rosa... o morado... baja lentamente, pasando cerca de su piel pero sin llegar a tocarla, hasta el agujerito dilatado. Francia roza el juguetito ahí sin llegar de verdad a meterlo. Empuja y empuja sin introducirlo, impacientando a Arthur hasta el punto de que este se daña las muñecas por la desesperación. Por fin, Francis se decide a introducirlo y, de un único empujón, lo mete entero.

El inglés jadea sonoramente del placer. Si así se siente un pedazo de plástico, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo será el trozo de carne de Francia. Que, a juzgar por lo que puede ver del bulto en sus pantalones, tiene pinta de ser más grande. Oye un click y al momento una vibración empieza a estimular su interior. Gime y se retuerce cuando, con suavidad, el aparato se empieza a mover dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. La vibración relaja sus estrechas paredes hasta el punto de que una ligera humedad empieza a escapar de su entrada. Está más que listo, está deseoso de acabar ya. Su miembro empieza a doler por la tensión acumulada y el vaivén del juguete no ayuda a calmarla. Mira a Francia directamente a los ojos con los propios, húmedos y dilatados, y le dice entre gemidos:

- Por... por favor, Francis... te necesito.

El francés siente un escalofrío de excitación recorrerle el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en sus partes vitales. Maldice entre dientes al inglés. Sabe cómo aprovecharse de él. ¿Cómo se va a negar a sus peticiones con la escena que tiene en frente? Con esos ojos verdes, un verde aún más hermoso que el de las esmeraldas o el de sus bosques; o esa boca entreabierta, rosada, de la que se escapa un hilo de saliva y los más hermosos sonidos que jamás se han oído; o esa postura sumisa, de total abandono, con el alma desnuda solo para él... ¿Cómo podría resistirse, aunque quisiera? Lentamente se sienta en su estómago y empieza a quitarse la poca ropa que le queda. El cinturón sale volando, el botón se desabrocha casi solo y la cremallera baja como si tuviera voluntad propia. Se queda quieto, dejando que el otro admire lo poco que deja ver. Los ojos verdes se oscurecen aún más por el deseo y son la causa de que el francés decida bajarse lo justo y necesario para descubrir su ansiada golosina.

Arthur se muerde el labio y tiembla. Su imaginación vuela y crea un escenario en el que el trozo de carne que tiene enfrente se mueve dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Francis parece leerle la mente, porque se baja de su estómago y le abre las piernas para situarse entre ellas. Saca el vibrador y también el anillo y se posiciona. Mira su cara y, antes de continuar, se inclina y lo besa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Arthur frunce el ceño y, entre gruñidos y caras rojas, contesta:

- Claro que sí, _fuckin_ _frog_. ¡Date prisa y hazlo o te la meto yo!

- Sí... ya. –La frase resulta un poco ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que el inglés lo está amenazando con las muñecas atadas y muerto de vergüenza. Pero para no contrariarlo más, le obedece. Se mete de lleno.

La sensación es simplemente sublime. Es estrecho, aunque muy acogedor, y tan húmedo y cálido... Tanto tiempo esperando ha merecido la pena. Deja reposar su frente en el hombro inglés y se abraza a su cintura, feliz por haber conseguido al fin, ¡al fin!, lo que tanto había deseado. Los delicados brazos de Arthur tiemblan y los suaves muslos rodean su cintura. De la dulce boca sale una retahíla de palabras susurradas en su idioma natal, tan rápidas que no es capaz de escucharlas, pero sí de entenderlas. Es exactamente lo que él mismo se muere por decir en voz alta. Un ligero apretón con los talones en sus riñones es la única señal que necesita para empezar a moverse.

Inglaterra se siente morir del intenso placer. Francis se mueve en su interior una y otra vez, llenándolo y haciéndolo sentir pleno. El aroma de su piel, un olor casi permanente a vino y rosas (y también ligeramente a queso), inunda su nariz y lo sume en un trance en el que apenas es consciente de sus gemidos. Oye los jadeos del francés en su oído, gemidos en francés que lo empujan cada vez más al límite. Siente los roces de su piel contra la de Francia, haciendo que ambas se cubran de una fina capa de sudor que huele a sexo. Sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo, por saber que las reacciones que provoca en Francis, los gemidos, el sudor, el movimiento de sus caderas, los provoca él.

El francés embiste desesperado en el intento de encontrar la mejor manera de llevar a su partenaire al puro cielo. En uno de los golpes, un grito agudísimo consigue escapar entre los jugosos labios y sabe que lo ha encontrado. Sigue insistiendo en ese punto con la ayuda del inglés, que mueve las caderas para que siga rozando el lugar exacto. Un instintivo deseo de posesión lo invade y empieza a dejar marcas en cualquier lugar que alcance su boca: el cuello, el hombro, la oreja, incluso la mandíbula. Se va a encargar de dejar huellas que denoten este momento y disuadan a los demás de acercarse a SU Inglaterra.

La velocidad aumenta de forma exponencial. Cada vez los golpes son más rápidos, más bruscos, más profundos. A Arthur empieza a sentirse adolorido por los roces, pero el placer es demasiado intenso como para importarle. Ahora lo único que le interesa es acabar ya y que el francés lo haga con él. Como puede, acerca los labios a su oreja y empieza a susurrarle palabras sucias. Francis se ríe entre jadeos y le dice que adora esa boca sucia. Toma esos labios entre los propios e intercambian un beso mientras sus uñas se clavan, sin querer, en la espalda que tiene entre ellas.

Arthur también se clava sus propias uñas en las manos. El beso le está quitando el aliento y lo excita aún más. Está tan cerca de acabar... Su mente se emborrona, como ocurre con la vista cuando los ojos lloran, y sus labios intenta pronunciar el nombre del francés aún estando dentro del beso. Y, en un instante, todo acaba. Una luz cegadora cubre sus ojos, todo su cuerpo se tensa y su boca pronuncian un grito sordo. Casi simultáneamente, siente a Francia jadear su nombre y un líquido cálido llenarlo por dentro. Sus piernas terminan de nuevo sobre el colchón por culpa del cansancio y del sudor. Por fin, todo queda en silencio.

Francia se queda tumbado encima del pecho de Inglaterra, respirando el aroma a césped, tierra mojada y té que parece impregnar perpetuamente su piel. Con una mano perezosa, busca a tientas la cerradura de las esposas y gira la llave para abrirlas. Después, vuelve a rodear la delgada cintura con los brazos y acomoda la cabeza en su pecho. Unos dedos temblorosos se posan en su pelo largo, acariciándolo y enroscándolo, y suspira relajado. Cierra los ojos para intentar descansar pero, justo antes de dormirse, escucha una voz:

- _I... I love you_.

Abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza en dirección a la fuente de la voz, su cara reflejando toda la sorpresa que siente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya-ya lo has oído, _froggie_. No me hagas repetirlo –suspira.- Aunque para lo que te importa...

- No empieces de nuevo con lo mismo.

- Es la verdad. Solo soy uno más de la lista. Una conquista más, quizás la más complicada, pero solo-

- _Je t'aime_.

El inglés tarda unos instantes en procesar lo que le ha dicho.

- E-eso se lo dices a todos.

- _Je t'aime. Vraiment_.

- Eso dices ahora, pero mañana te marcharás a escondidas y harás como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Te prometo que eso no pasará. Mañana estaré aquí cuando te levantes.

Inglaterra se queda callado, pensando en su promesa.

- Está bien. Ya veremos si eres capaz de cumplir tu palabra –estira los brazos y se frota las muñecas.- ¿Y mientras tanto, qué hacemos?

- ¿Quedarnos abrazaditos y dormidos en un lecho blanco con pétalos de rosa?

Arthur se queda mirándolo como si pensara que el francés se acababa de escapar del mundo bambi. Sacude la cabeza, se quita de encima a Francis y se echa a dormir con la manta por encima.

- A veces creo que lees demasiadas novelas rosas.

Francia no dice nada, solo sonríe, se tapa y rodea por la cintura al inglés con un brazo.

- _Bonne nuit, mon chéri_.

- _Night, wine bastard_.

Canadá está... bueno, no sabría decir cómo está. Creo que su estado podría describirse como... rojo. Está completamente colorado. Por el amor de una madre, acaba de ver a Francia y a Inglaterra, sus padres adoptivos (o por lo menos él los ve así), haciéndolo. Además usando juguetitos... Se quiere morir de la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo se siente excitado. La temperatura ahí dentro ha subido un poquito y los pantalones le aprietan un poco... aunque también podría ser porque lleva mucho tiempo ahí sentado en la misma postura. No se ha atrevido a moverse por si le encontraban, aunque con el bullicio que han armado... podría haber organizado un concierto de rock que ni se hubieran inmutado.

Decide aprovechar ahora para salir del armario y buscar una manera de escapar. No quiere quedarse más tiempo allí dentro. Se acerca a la ventana y mira el pestillo. Tiene que admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo al atrancar la ventana, porque no hay manera de abrirla. Maldita sea él y su habilidad. Algo desesperado, se dirige a la puerta y mira por el ojo de la cerradura por si Kumajiji (¿o era Kumajiro?) anda por ahí cerca. Pero no ve nada. Está completamente oscuro. Casi da un salto y un grito de alegría. El idiota de su hermano ha dejado la llave en la cerradura. Ahora solo tiene que encontrar un papel y algo largo y delgado...

En uno de los cajones de la cómoda encuentra hojas de papel que parecen destinadas a cartas de amor, más que nada por el color rosa y el perfume a rosas. Solo espera de todo corazón que no las use con Inglaterra si no quiere tragárselas, literalmente. Rebusca entre sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra un lápiz y vuelve a concentrarse en la cerradura. Mete el papel por debajo del umbral y lo deja a la altura de la cerradura. Después, hurga con el lápiz dentro del cerrojo hasta que oye un tintineo que avisa de que la llave ha caído. Tira suavemente del papel y, milagro, la llave está ahí. Sin perder tiempo, abre la puerta y sale, sin olvidarse después de cerrarla y pasar la llave por debajo. Por último, echa a correr hasta su coche, que aún sigue aparcado enfrente de la casa.

Ya dentro, se da unos momentos para calmar su respiración y tranquilizarse. Le tiemblan un poco las manos por los nervios a que se despertaran y lo pillaran en la habitación. Desgraciadamente, eso no ha servido para aliviar la tensión que tiene en los pantalones. Con gruñido de exasperación, empieza a pensar en que tendrá que aliviarse con una ducha de agua fría... o quizás... podría aprovecharla. Coge su móvil y busca entre sus contactos. Una vez lo encuentra, presiona el botón de marcar y espera.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Prusia?

- Ese soy yo, el increíble ore-sama.

- ¿Crees que podríamos quedar? En un sitio íntimo.

- ¿Mi casa te viene bien?

- Me pilla de camino...

Qué buena noche iba a pasar.

Pequeño glosario con las expresiones en francés (porque sé que la mayoría entenderá lo que está escrito en inglés, pero no lo de francés XD):

_Belles_: bellas, hermosas, bonitas.

_Bonjour, mes amis_: Hola, amigos míos.

_Conard_: imbécil o gilipollas (¿a que no suena a insulto?).

_Bâtard_: bastardo.

_Mon_ _cher_: querido mío.

_Ravi d'entendre ça _: me alegra oírlo / me alegra oír eso.

_À vos ordres, mon cher_: a sus órdenes, querido.

_Je t'aime. __Vraiment_: Te quiero. De verdad.

_Partenaire_: pareja (normalmente se usa para hablar de un compañero de juego, aunque supongo que esto entra en esa categoría).

_Mon amour_: amor mío.

_Mon ami_: amigo mío.


End file.
